


Рыжий

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Robots, orange hair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «В первую очередь я хотел бы спросить, чем обусловлена аргументация отсутствия души у человека с рыжим цветом волос»
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 3





	Рыжий

«Ты — рыжее бездушное чудовище!»  
Элайдж поморщился от крика женщины на экране. Он уже и сам не знал, зачем согласился посмотреть эту гиперволновку вместе с Дэниелом, ведь тот мог бы сделать это один, причем с тем же интересом. Но Джесси с сыном ушли, а визит друга оказался приятной неожиданностью.  
— Рад вас видеть, Дэниел, хотя не ожидал, — честно выпалил Бейли, увидев его на пороге.  
Р. Дэниел Оливо выглядел в точности как человек, унаследовав внешность своего создателя — доктора Сартона, чья гибель была первым совместным расследованием детектива-землянина и робота-космонита.  
— Бентли обещал показать мне несколько гиперволновых драм, — приятным голосом сообщил Дэниел. — Я собирался предупредить вас, партнёр Элайдж, но доктор Фастольф сказал, что для вас будет приятным сюрпризом, если я обойдусь без предварительного оповещения.  
— И он оказался прав, — пробормотал Бейли, вдруг поняв, что держит гостя на пороге квартиры. — Проходите, Дэниел, кажется, Бентли оставил свои записи где-то у себя в комнате...

И теперь Элайдж Бейли сидел рядом с роботом и смотрел дурацкую мелодраму, сделанную в стиле доатомного времени. «В стиле» означало пышные наряды без привязки к какому-либо конкретному временному периоду и множественные истерики у героев. Как, например, у этой вопящей леди с толстым слоем косметики, заметным в крупных планах.  
«У тебя нет души, изверг!»  
Дэниел бесстрастно смотрел на экран, его привычно невозмутимый взгляд не выражал ничего, кроме легкой заинтересованности.

Дождавшись конца гиперволновой драмы, Бейли с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Партнёр Элайдж, — повернулся к нему Дэниел, — я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов о том, что так и не сумел до конца понять. Если вас не затруднит, конечно.  
Вздохнув ещё раз, уже менее радостно, Бейли поднял руки в приглашающем жесте.  
— Пожалуйста, Дэниел, спрашивайте.  
— В первую очередь я хотел бы спросить, чем обусловлена аргументация отсутствия души у человека с рыжим цветом волос.  
Человек задумался, прежде чем ответить на вопрос робота.  
— Кажется, — неуверенно начал он, — ещё давным-давно, когда люди верили во всякую ерунду вроде всемогущих мифических существ, также они верили в странные закономерности, это называлось «суеверия» или «приметы»...  
Р. Дэниел Оливо слушал, не перебивая, вежливо ожидая, пока его коллега сформулирует свои мысли.  
— Считалось, что у рыжих нет души, потому что они пособники Дьявола.  
Дэниел немного помолчал, потом заметил:  
— Это интересно. И как же определялось наличие души в человеке или её отсутствие?  
— Ну-у, — вопрос, поднятый роботом, был фундаментальным, и сходу ответить не получалось, — у каждого по-своему.  
— Тем не менее, мне было бы любопытно услышать ваше определение, партнёр Элайдж. Что вы считаете душой, и как понять, есть ли она у кого-то, — например, у меня?  
Бейли поперхнулся, внимательно всмотрелся в черты робота, выдохнул, почесал затылок, и, наконец, заговорил:  
— Душа, Дэниел, это то, что делает нас разумными и человечными. Способность сострадать, чувствовать и сочувствовать, сопереживать и помогать друг другу. Жить вместе с другими. Стремиться к чему-то новому, постигать это. Любить окружающих и окружающее. Это очень сложно объяснить словами, но это именно то, что отличает человека от зверя.  
Дэниел молчал, чуть опустив взгляд, обрабатывая информацию. Он молчал так долго, что Бейли уже забеспокоился, не повредил ли он что-то в позитронном мозгу.  
— Партнёр Элайдж, — вдруг снова заговорил робот, — раньше люди были склонны заводить себе домашних животных, утверждая, что у них тоже есть душа. Животные склонны к взаимодействию и зачастую проявляют те же самые качества, о которых вы упомянули, учитывая необходимость выживания в окружающей среде. Более того, некоторые утверждают, что в неживых предметах тоже есть душа, хотя те точно не могут проявить никаких личностных качеств. Мне сложно это понять.  
Бейли удивлённо моргнул — машина рассуждала о душевных качествах! Однако вопрос был задан, и хотелось ответить, не посрамив человеческий род.  
— Ну, если смотреть с такого ракурса, — вслух начал рассуждать Элайдж, — то «душа» — это личное отношение. Каждый сам ведь решает, что для него имеет душу. Для кого-то его автомобиль — просто автомобиль, а для кого-то — особенный. Медиевисты часто об этом говорят, мол, раньше в вещах была душа, потому что каждая вещь делалась вручную, что, конечно же, сейчас неэффективно и попросту невозможно.  
Робот снова слушал, не перебивая, но у человека уже закончились слова. Чуть подождав, Дэниел уточнил:  
— Партнёр Элайдж, тогда мне ещё более интересно ваше мнение, есть ли душа у меня.  
«Конечно же, есть, Дэниел, что за глупости?»  
Очень хотелось так и ответить, но потом робот наверняка задаст ещё больше вопросов, попросит обосновать выбор, уточнить, почему, как Бейли это выяснил, из-за чего решил... а этого тот и сам не знал.  
А с чего он вообще решил, что у машины есть душа?  
А что такое вообще душа, в самом деле?  
Поняв, что запутался, Бейли вернулся к исходной. Логические рассуждения давались ему не очень хорошо, а вот интуиция допускала только один ответ, однозначный и не оставляющий вариантов.  
— Моё мнение, Дэниел? — наконец мысли оформились в слова. — У вас есть душа. Хотя бы потому, что вы, робот, задумались об этом. И потому, что вы человечнее многих знакомых мне людей.  
Р. Дэниел Оливо внимательно посмотрел на человека перед собой и улыбнулся. Не так, как он делал это в первый раз, в столовой, а более... реалистично. Если бы Бейли не знал, что перед ним робот, он бы и не заподозрил подвоха.  
— Я очень рад слышать это от вас, партнёр Элайдж.  
Бейли понял, что его собственное лицо, обычно хранящее унылое выражение, улыбается в ответ.


End file.
